


the sky's gonna break

by msbrokenbrightside



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apples, Biblical References, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbrokenbrightside/pseuds/msbrokenbrightside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you’re the serpent here to tempt me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sky's gonna break

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in January 2012 for a fysl exchange. Prompts were storms and apples. I looked through it again and rewrote some bits and decided I’d post it on here. Thank you to Anne for beta-ing! (Title from “Letters From the Sky” by Civil Twilight)

The tree is old.

Sam knows that this time, this time it’s real. This isn’t one of Sam’s dreams. If it were, they wouldn’t be able to see the sky.

Lucifer is standing in front of him and Sam backs away before “the demons who took you have been dealt with” has left the angel’s lips.

Sam doesn’t speak until his breathing is close to calm, “where are we?”

“Two miles outside of the town that I assume you’re staying in,” the devil continues, nodding towards Sam, “where those demons where stationed.”

Sam just stares at Lucifer. Waiting for him to make a move but Lucifer stays where he is.

The thunder roars as Sam opens up his phone, now sure that the devil won’t come closer. Flipping through the contacts for Dean’s number and calling despite the storm. Hoping that it’ll go through anyway.

It doesn’t.

Sam stands there for a few minutes, trying a few more times before shutting and pocketing his phone in frustration, looking at the sky again.

A few seconds pass of silence, only soft rumbling from the clouds above.

“It’s not safe to be under a tree in a thunder storm,” Sam states, even though he knows the only danger to him is Lucifer himself.

“Only if lightning strikes it,” the archangel says, leaning against the tree now, looking up at the sky.

Sam stares at Lucifer and wonders what it’s like to miss home.

There’s a flash and then noise fills the air again. Lucifer’s eyes slip closed. The expression on his face is one Sam can’t read. Can’t tell if it’s a memory or if the angel is just thinking or even not thinking. Just listening.

Sam looks away, up at the sky again as there’s another flash.

The hunter sighs; he knows Lucifer isn’t going anywhere, which means Sam isn’t either. And until the storm passes neither Dean nor Cas can get him.

It’s older then he thought Sam notices, looking at the tree now. Sam can tell by the cuts in the bark, the sound its leaves make blowing in the wind. It’s ancient. And somehow it’s familiar.

Sam glances at the branches and he realizes that it’s an apple tree.

One last look at it and Sam walks around the base. Looking for any apples that may have fallen. He finds one, picks it up, and knows what tree this is. But even as he walks back around he doesn’t believe it. With the apple in his hand, familiar weight, familiar color, Sam even knows what it tastes like, he still can’t believe it.

“Is this?” Sam looks and Lucifer is watching him, not speaking, “it can’t be. The Garden is up there, I was there, it can’t be,” Sam stops.

Lucifer doesn’t speak at first, looking for something in Sam. If he found it Lucifer doesn’t acknowledge it. Lucifer just turns his head to see the sky again. 

“As it is in heaven,” he sighs, trailing off a sentence Sam already knows.

He looks at the red fruit in his hands. Turning it in his hand to find there’s not a mark on it. Completely whole and perfect.  

“So you’re the serpent here to tempt me?”

“I’m not the one with the apple,” Lucifer smirks with closed eyes.

Sam scoffs at the idea, “what could _you_ learn from it that you don’t already know?”

The angel opens his eyes and tilts his head, mocking him, “I wouldn’t know, I’ve never tried it.”

Sam rolls his eyes but after looking back down at the apple for a moment he tosses it to the devil. Lucifer catches it and stares at Sam. Trying to read him, the hunter assumes.

There’s a distant sound of thunder and after looking at it passively, Lucifer takes a bite of the apple.

Having hoped for some sort of godly wrath or for a hole to open up and swallow the devil whole Sam is disappointed when nothing happens after Lucifer finishes the bite.

“Well?” he asks.

Lucifer looks at the apple with a bit more interest before turning to him, “it tastes good.”

Sam sighs.

“Although,” Lucifer pushes off the tree and steps into Sam’s space, the hunter instantly tensing but he doesn’t move. Lucifer places the apple back into Sam’s hand but also leans up the small height between them to press his lips against Sam’s.

It doesn’t even register in Sam’s brain to move, short-circuiting by the fact that Lucifer is kissing him. It’s not a kiss you would expect from the devil. Just a press, cool and light, and then a slide of tongue against Sam’s lips before Lucifer is pulling away.

The archangel doesn’t even hesitate in his decision, “yes, you _certainly_ taste better.”

Sam can only stare at the angel and desperately try to push away the thought that Lucifer tastes good as well.


End file.
